


Ukundiza Phezulu

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Ukundiza Phezulu

Okomzuzwana nje ithemba lokuphila ngokuthula ne-wench lamenza wazisola ngokuxoshwa kwakhe ngobuqotho. Mhlawumbe uTirion wayengamenza ngempela uDaenerys ukuthi amnikeze lokho kuxolelwa. Iminyaka enoBrienne ibiyifanele izinyanga ezimbalwa zokuvalelwa nokuhlaziswa esidlangalaleni okungahle kube yingxenye yecebo. Wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe i-wench ivumile ukushiya uTarth noyise futhi bayojoyina iDwala noma i-Essos. Wacabanga iklabishi elincane nelinomzwangedwa elifana nalelo abephephela kulo ngolunye lwezinsuku zabo eziningi bendawonye, wacishe wabona uBrienne egibela futhi eceleni kwakhe ngenkathi bephikisana ngokungakhathali ngesinye sezimpawu ezingenangqondo abaningi abangakaze bavume ngazo. Ubusuku obuningi balale eduze kwakhe, ekhaleni lakhe ligqunywe entanyeni, ubuso bakhe obukhulu futhi obubi baba yinto yokuqala neyokugcina amehlo akhe ayibona kwaze kwaba usuku lokufa kwakhe. Ukulangazelela kwalesosiphetho esasisanda kunyathela ngeminwe yakhe kwaphenduka kwaba cishe kungabekezeleleki.

Kodwa-ke, akakwazanga ukukhombisa ukuzisola ngokuphela kokuhle nokungenathemba akholwa ukuthi wayekwenzile empilweni yakhe. Angikwazanga ngisho nokuqamba amanga.

"Ngiyazisola ngezinqumo eziningi ezimbi, Tyrion," futhi impela, beziningi kakhulu ebengingazi nokuthi ngiqale kuphi. Kepha maqondana ne-Aerys, ukuphela kwento engizisola ngayo ukuthi angizange ngimbulale.

"Ngabe umzonda kangaka?"

Lowo kwakungumbuzo wokuqala umfowabo ambuza wona ngokwenzekile ngalolo suku. Ngenkathi uTyrion esanda kwenzeka, wayesemncane kakhulu futhi ekude kakhulu ukuba angabuzwa imibuzo. Njengoba ekhula, izinguqulo azizwa kwabanye zazimenze wesabe ngempendulo ayengamnika yona; Akaze acele ukuze angabhubhisi isithombe somfowethu onothando, nesithombe afuna ukuba asilingise.

"Bengingamzondi, Tirion." Ekugcineni ngavele ngamzwela. Ukumbulala kwakuyingxenye yesenzo sokuhlonishwa uNkulunkulu.

"Angikaze ngamukele ukuthi okwenzile ukuthola amandla," kusho uTirion ngokuhleka okwenze kwacaca ukuthi ukungaqondakali kwencazelo bekubonakala kanjani kuwo wonke umuntu ukuthi abonakale esobala. Uma wake wadelela okuthile kungumsebenzi uhlobo lolo lwamandla oluletha nayo. Futhi angicabangi ukuthi ubungeke ukwenze ukwenza uyihlo ukuthi ahlale esihlalweni sobukhosi - uJaime akazange ayishaye indiva iqiniso lokuthi umfowabo wayengafuni ukuzibheka njengendodana kaTywin Lannister, wayengeke asole yena ngempela ngalokho - ngoba ukuthola ithuba ukukwenza, awuzange ushukumise umunwe ukukwenza kube njalo. Ukwazi wena, bengikuthatha kalula ukuthi ubukwenzile ukusindisa impilo kaTywin. Ukuvikela umndeni. Kepha kukhona okunye, akunjalo?

UJaime uhlale esihlalweni futhi wabheka isikhathi eside esibhakabhakeni se-violet ngewindi. Kwakumnyama. Ubusuku bakhe bokugcina bokuphila. Wayezibuza ukuthi emahoreni akhe okugcina kungumqondo omuhle yini ukuthi athembeke ngokuphelele komunye wabantu abambalwa abasabambe indawo ebalulekile enhliziyweni yakhe, okuyinto ahlala enayo.

Ngabe umfowabo uzokwazi yini ukukholelwa kuye uma emtshela ukuthi lapho enza isinqumo, ngqo lapho iminwe yalesi sandla engasabambeki enkembeni yakhe, kwakungekho empilweni kaTywin Lannister, noma kulokhu okwenzeka eStark ku engangikucabanga? Ngabe uTyrion wayezokholwa ukuthi akazange acabangele ikusasa likaCersei noma ikusasa lakhe noma ikusasa labo bonke amaLannista ngaleso sikhathi? Ngabe ukhona umuntu ongakholelwa ukuthi bekungumfanekiso omomothekayo nonomshiso womfana ohlanza amabhuzu akhe ambuke kube sengathi nguNkulunkulu oshukumisa isandla sakhe lapho esika umphimbo wendoda ayefunge ukuyivikela? Wayebulele inkosi yakhe ngomqondo wokusindisa indodana ekhubazekile ku-pigsty kanye namakhulu amanye ama-wretches anjengaye.

Wanquma ukuthatha lo mkhawulo futhi watshela uTirion ngokwenzekile esebenzisa amagama afanayo nalena eminyakeni embalwa edlule ayemsebenzele ukuthi avume kuBrienne. Yebo, wayebulele ama-Aerys kanye nabanye ababethela ngegazi elibandayo ukuvimba bonke ababanjiwe baseFlea Bed ukuthi bangashiswa, ukuvimbela amanye ama-Lords namaLadies, amasosha alwa impi, amasoka amadala, abanikazi bezindlu ezingcolile, nezingane ezifa yindlala. ncibilikisa emlilweni ube ngumlotha.

Lapho nje eqala ukucabanga ukuthi uTirion wayengakholelwa nelilodwa igama lendaba yakhe, le ndoda encane yeqa igumbi yaze yafika etafuleni lapho kwatholakala khona izibuko ezithile futhi izama ukuzithela iwayini. Isandla sakhe sasimunyakazisa kangangokuba wasichitha ngaphezu kwesigamu ngaphambi kokusisongela sonke phansi gulp eyodwa.


End file.
